


Keeping your nightmares away and your mind occupied

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Collar series [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Peter has nightmares? Well his boyfriend is happy to help him get rid of them...sorry I suck at summarising. Basically smut and no plot what so ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping your nightmares away and your mind occupied

Wade was woken by silent whimpers and cries which were coming from the left side of the bed. He turned, now fully awake, raised himself on an elbow and gently shook with the sleeping body next to him.

"Peter. Hey Spidey, wake up."

It was another nightmare nights of Spider-man and Wade knew what he had to do. He turned Peter so he was lying on his back, crying quite open right now.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here," he whispered and put soothing hand over his Spidey's heart. It's pace was quick and panicked. Wade noticed opened chocolate-brown eyes which were filled with tears and looking up at him with fear.

"Shhh. It's alright," he said soothingly but in his mind he was prepairing the horrible death for the person who gave his baby-boy nightmares.

"Wade?" came a short question, a reassurance that it was indeed the mercanery and not anyone else.

"Yeah, it's me. You're here with me now. No-one will ever hurt you, cause I won't let them."

Then he kissed Peter softly on his lips to sooth his mind and keep away the bad memories. He felt like the small body under him relaxer wave after wave until those perfect lips shifted and started kissing back. He did a small victory dance in his mind and gently wiped away now mainly dried tracks of tears away with his thumb. Wade was still pretty dumbstruck that someone as hot as Peter was capable of being in the same room as his scarred self and not run away - not to mention have a relationship with him. But right now he didn't want his mind to wander so he focused back on those sweet lips, moving under his own. He heard a small moan escape Pete and had to mentally high-five himself (cause hello, we're talking about Wade here) just before their tongues slid against each other and he couldn't think for a while. It wasn't as their usual fight for dominance...in this kiss there was quite certain that Peter let Wade have the upper hand. Not that Wade would take advantage of it. No, he made sure his lover would get all he needed. It was in nights like this that Peter totally gave himself to Wade, without any hesitation, any regrets. Spider-man just wanted to know that he was cherrished, that there was someone who cared for him not only as a superhero but also as a human being. And Wade always knew just the way to do it. He clasped Peter's wrists gently, bringing them to rest next to his head. If Peter wanted he could easily fight him off with his powers, just put hands back where they were. But that wasn't the case today. Today he will just let them be there until Wade decides otherwise. The mercanery smiled at this knowledge and kissed Peter's collarbone. He could feel how the body under him tensed with pleasure and he purred, pleased that he could make Peter feel that way. His right hand made its way to the lean hip he adored so much, squeezing it a little which gave him a light moan as a reward. Again he locked their lips in a passionate kiss while turning around on his back, pulling the shorter body with him. When Peter sat on his lap he could roam his hands all over the slim torso and kiss the living crap out of him.

"Wade?"

"Something wrong baby-boy?" he whispered, making sure he kept eye contact with his amazing boyfriend.

"I..." he didn't have to finnish the sentence (not that he would be able to). Wade knew that look in Peter's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

A short nod and a blush. God he loved when Peter got kinky.

"On your knees then."

Peter obliged without any hesitation, sitting on his knees, waiting patiently while Wade was going through the nigthstand. The first thing he got out was a leather collar in black and red with metal ring in the front. He put it on Peter who was looking down the whole time. The mercanery smiled softly, pulling at the ring gently to let Peter know it was ok to look at him now. The chocolate brown eyes were looking at him with such devotion it blew him away for a while.

"Remember our rule?"

Peter nodded and Wade shook his head in response.

"I want to hear it."

Peter blushed.

"While I have this collar on, I'm only yours," he whispered and averted his gaze. Wade chuckled and rewarded him with a light kiss.

"Good."

He carressed his adorably flushed cheek before getting back to the drawer. He took his blindfold (red and black, duh) and secured it on Peter's eyes. Then he just sat there, eying him hungrily while Peter didn't move an inch. Wade moved closer so he could trace his fingers with the lines of firm muscles.

"You're so good today. Has something happened to my naughty little spider while I was gone? It almost appears like someone else taught you manners."

"No-one else was here. I just want to make you feel good."

Wade shuddered. Who could have guessed that geeky Peter Parker was good at dirty talk? _Focus Wade, focus._

"And why do you want to make me feel good?"

Peter was silent for a moment, obviously thinking over his answer.

"Because then you will reward me."

Wade's penis twitched but he decided to ignore it...for this moment.

"What if I will have my fun and then you wouldn't get the rewars? Would that mean you will misbehave in the future?" he asked while carressing Peter's cheek lightly.

"No, but there is no way you wouldn't reward me."

Cheeky little bastard. Wade had to supress a chuckle and made himself a note in his hand to try that with Peter someday.

"Well but now you're talking back to me and I don't like that. Maybe I should gag you...is that what you want?"

Wade could clearly hear that Peter's breathing got heavier with lust and he noticed that little buck of the hips he wasn't suppossed to see. While he was talking he got rope, chain and lube out of the drawer.

"No."

Ok, no need to search for the gagball...for now. He clicked the chain in the collar ring and pulled at it a little so Peter had to support himself with hands. And that was exactly the position Wade wanted him to be. He tied his hands to two metal rings they had in the headboard of the bed and took off Peter's black and red (wink wink) briefs. The freed erection was so deliciously there, head already leaking precome, just to touch it. But that was not what Wade wanted to do first. First he wanted to keep Peter waiting. So he got from the bed, took his katanas, closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection and focusing on cleaning the blades. He made sure it took him at least ten minutes before he left them behind and went to back bedroom. Peter was still in the position he left him there. He got behind him, carressing his shoulders, chuckling when Peter leaned into the touch, whimpering a little.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he whispered as he was searching for the bottle of lube. He didn't need to prepare Peter anymore...they had such healthy sex life that he was used to him...but they both enjoyed it. He slicked his fingers, thrusting one of them all the way into Peter who gasped both with pleasure and surprise.

"Oh god, Wade."

"Wade is sufficient enough," he said with a smirk and added second finger. He rubbed against Peter's prostate, a loud moan coming in response. God he could get lost in those sounds for hours. He got rid of his own underwear, covered his throbbing erection with lube and slid into Peter easily, making both of them moan in pleasure. He stilled both of them with strong hands on Peter's hips as for not to come from the sudden sensations. He reached forward and gave Peter's cock a few long strokes before continuing thrusting in the same pace.

"Petey...my little spider...did I ever tell you you're amazing?"

"Everytime we have sex," came out the huffed response.

"Well at least you know it's true," he said and bit Peter's shoulder . They weren' gonna last long. They both knew that when Peter started to thrust backwards. After another five strokes Peter was coming all over Wade's hand and Wade came short moment after with Peter's name on his lips. He cleaned both of them, untied Peter and got rid of the blindfold. They laid back onto the bed, Wade slowly running his thumb over the collar.

"Thank you."

Wade was now genuenily puzzled.

"What for?"

"Fory...you know..." there was only one topic Peter didn't want to talk about.

"Oh, no...nonono, baby-boy, you don't have to thank me after we shag. If there was someone to thank anyone it should be to you. You're too precious, what did I do to deserve you, a sex-bomb like you..."

"Wade."

"I mean, have you seen yourself in that spandex suit of yours? That hot piece of ass is better than Black Widow's. I could get off just by looking at you."

"Wade."

"You're just human taco...the most sexiest thing I've ever seen. I definitely have a kink for your legs in that suit. Blue and red...those are your colours...but it's true that black and red isn't that bad on you ei-"

"Wade!"

"Huh?" great he was wandering...again...and obviously talking outloud by the blush on Peter's cheeks. He loved that colour on him.

"Yes darling?"

"Just...stop talking," muttered Peter and kissed Wade on the cheek.

"Yeah, right...you don't like when I talk like that. Sorry, it won't happen again."

"But it will..." said Peter with tired smile and his eyes fluttered shut. Wade was looking at him for another moment or two. Then whispered his good night and fell asleep.

 

Wade had to leave before Peter normally got up and he hated that person he was supposed to kill for that. So it was a quick job and he got home before eleven pm. But when he got there, the appartment was empty. Peter was somewhere as Spider-man, saving someone. So Wade waited, cleaning his katanas. They did such a good job today, they deserved special treatment. Peter got home about half past twelve and he was clearly in no special mood which meant today nothing big happened. Wade wanted to greet him but he froze when he saw what his little hero had on himself.

"Hi, Wade. Sorry you had to wait. I got here how quickly I could."

Peter already took his mask off but Wade was still looking at him with that illegible look.

"Wade? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly Wade pulled Peter closer by his wrist, so he ended up on the mercanery. Peter noticed the possessive hand in the small of his back.

"You wore it all day?" whispered Wade, touching the collar that was still snugly tucked over Peter's neck.

"Well...ummm...yeah," Peter felt how his cheeks were turning red "you never said it was ok for me to take it oof so-" he was cut off by a gentle, yet passionate kiss. The kiss ended as quickly as it started leaving Peter no time to react.

"And people say I am the kinky one. Shower?"

"I'm not kinky!"

"And we don't have a rule about you taking off the collar. So here's a fun fact spidey-boy...you enjoy wearing it and you just needed an excuse for keeping it while you were hopping around the city. Ergo, you're kinky and I think we will add that rule right now, so from now on, you can't take it off if I don't say so."

Peter was blushing like a tomato. Wade took him by his ching and kissed him again.

"I expect you to be in shower in five minutes. Don't leave me waiting," he added a little wink and slapped Peter on the butt, so he actually yelped. Wade was standing in the hot stream of water that was currently running all over his scarred body. It was so nice he didn't notice that Peter joined him until he felt fingers tracing the lines of his scars with almost unnatural care and precision. He smirked.

"Still want to tell me you don't have any kinks?"

"Shut up," said Peter with amusement playing in his voice. Wade finally opened his eyes and saw how the water was making patters on Peter's perfectly smooth skin. His eyes fell on the collar and he smiled.

"That's a good boy," he said before pulling Peter closer by the metal ring and kissing him. He could feel how the lean body melted in his arms and he heard a small moan.

"Petey, Petey...don't you want to wait up to bed?" asked the mercanery with a wide grin, when he felt Peter's erection against his leg. Peter just groaned and attacked him with another heated kiss. Wade returned it for a while but when the other one wanted to take it any further he suddenly pulled away.

"Wade I will kill you."

"Sorry baby-boy, that won't help you," said Wade, already out of the shower. Spider-man - with his super speed - was shortly after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, this is my first smut and every comment will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
